Finally
by NewMrsEdward.A.Cullen
Summary: "finally after to many years of being alone i might have met my other half" after nearly 100 years alone Edward finally finds what he has be looking for. but not all is as it seems.
1. help

**I don't really know where this story is leading… this was just an idea I had in my head whilst I was writing my other story… should I continue.**

* * *

Ch1 "help"

"Edward are you sure you don't want to come with us?" my family was moving again and I just couldn't be bothered to start another school and worry about being exposed to humans. I am a vampire and I have lived a long and lonely life, recently I have become more and more depressed because I live in a family made of three mated couples. I was the first of Carlisle's companions in the year 1918 is when I was dying of the Spanish influenza and Carlisle was my doctor along with my dying mother. With my mother's last breath she had told Carlisle to do whatever it takes to save me. The family just kept on growing throughout the years and now we are here in the year 2013 and I still have not found my mate. My family were moving to forks while decided I wanted to stay in London a little longer to have some time to think. "I'm sure mum I just need to time to myself" I gave her a hug. "If you are sure sweetheart…" I nodded and the family left.

Well looks like it's just me now. Why do I feel like I missing someone.

I go into my room and decide what to wear today whilst looking in my closet I can't find anything to wear that goes with how I'm feeling, actually I can't find anything I like why did I never notice this before. Think it's time I went shopping _okay that sounding to much like Alice. _I go downstairs and into my Volvo _the love of my life _what CD should I listen to. Ahh parkway drive, that'll do.

/

When I get back home after shopping I feel like hunting so I put everything down in the sitting room and head out.

It's good living on the outskirts of London because it is in the middle of nowhere and there is a lot of wildlife to find.

After hunting I head back home when I hear a faint cry for help. I come across a clearing with a beautiful sight standing in fear of a bear. She must have heard me approaching "please help me" she whispers to low for a human to hear "please"

/

"ma'am" I started walking towards her "stay there I'm going to walk towards you very slowly I don't want to startle the bear"

"O-okay but please be careful" she said.

I was near her when the bear noticed my presence and because of what I was he didn't take to my being her good.

The bear started to growl and step towards the girl again- grading its prey from me. I didn't want the girl to get hurt so I did what was natural to me and growled back. The bear backed away in fear not expecting me to growl. I used that to my advantage and used my vampire speed to retrieve the girl from the ditch, where I assume she had fallen in fright.

"Ma'am?" she had fainted and I wasn't too sure on how much she had seen of my true nature. Where do I take her? Should I take her home? Where had she come from? And what in god's name is she doing this far from any civilisation?

/

I decided to take her home.

/

When I got home I went into my parent's room because it was the only room that had a bed and I laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

What do I do now?

I went into my younger siblings rooms to try and find some clean clothes that would fit her I found some in Alice's room and went back to the girl; she was sitting up in the bed and looking around curiously.

"Err… ma'am I don't want you to be scared of me I just want to make sure you are well" I walked over to her and placed the clean clothes on the bed and sat down on the edge.

She shook her head "I'm not scared of you, you saved my life, I'm not sure how but you did so thank you very much" she said timidly whilst looking down at her hands.

She seemed very shy so I didn't want to do anything to startle her "may I ask of your name?"

"Oh yes… I'm Isabella, but most people call me Bella" she then looked up to me "what do I call you sir"

"No need to be so formal Bella. My name is Edward. You may call me that." I smiled "now why don't I go downstairs to make you something to eat while you go get cleaned up and put some clean clothes on" I nodded over the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

She shakily got up and nodded in reply and limped over to the bathroom. I'd have to ask her about that limp. I didn't want her hurting. Why? I do not know why I care she is just special.

/

I was downstairs just finishing a sandwich- yes I know its lame but the only thing I can make that might be edible- when she came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you for your hospitality Edward. You don't even know me though. But thank you". I would have been dead now if it wasn't for you and you're good will and kind soul." _I don't know about kind soul but I would do anything for you._

"You are more than welcome Bella. You can stay as long as you want; till you get well enough._"_

She nodded and came to sit down with me at the table, where her food was placed.

"I you don't mind me asking why are you out here in the middle of nowhere all alone?" I asked Bella.

She looked reluctant to answer.

* * *

**thank you for reading... please review and tell me if i should continue... thank you :P**


	2. What Next?

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Steph! I decided to carry on with this story for now…Just going to see how it goes. Oh and sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Ch2 What next?**

She looked up at me "I was scared so I ran away" she whispered. "Why Bella; what scared you?" I leant forward and gazed at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes upon

"My mum and dad always fight but my dad got really angry this time and I was scared for myself and I ran. But I'm scared that my mum will hate me for leaving her to deal with dad" she looked like she was on the verge of crying so I got up from where I was sitting across from her and walked around the table to where she was sitting and lifted her up to sit on my lap.

"Hay no tears" I said as I wiped them off her gorgeous face.

"It's just that my dad has a very bad temper and it scares me." she said quietly

"It'll be okay you are safe he with me for now?" I said I shifted my head to the side. She was staring at me with a knowing gaze. "What's the matter Isabella?" I didn't want her to be frightened of me. But if she asked to leave I would let her. _Why does that thought hurt?... _

"I know that you are different Edward because I have been known to be very perceptive, you are different but you wear this mask to hide it from the outside world, you don't need to do that with me I know that you have a kind heart, so please don't hide. " she reached for my hand a squeezed it. I actually felt a bit of the pressure.

"I don't understand you, I'm not a good person Isabella please grasp that" I confessed

"You may think you are not easy to read. But I have learnt to be able to read people very easy" her gaze was holding me in place and I knew I could tell her anything.

She took her hand from mine "Well, I just know that you are not what you play out to be" and walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting area. I shock myself out of my thoughts and followed her.

"Huh?" was my genius response, as I sat down beside her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you don't even need to tell me the whole story but I can see past this mask you put on. I just feel safe here with you" she confessed. She then lent down and put her head on my lap. I looked down at her in shock, I'd never been this close to anyone not even my family, I just didn't feel comfortable with touch let alone a human.

I raised my hand and placed it on the back of her head and started to weave my hand through her long dark brown locks "You shouldn't, I'm not a good guy" I got up and started to pace.

"I think I have a pretty good knowledge on who I think is good Edward. You. Are. Good." She was so stubborn. "Okay if you think I'm good now you won't when you know more about me" I closed my eyes once again wishing I was human and not this monster. When I re opened my eyes I had dropped the mask I had worn most of my existence even in front of my family to should my true self and feelings to a human I had only just recently met but I knew I could trust.

She grasped at my expression which I knew was one of self hate and also sadness and loneliness, "do you really want to know?" I whispered down at her.

"Yes Edward I do" she looked up at me with trusting eyes.

"okay but before I tell you anything, just know that I'm not going to keep you here if you don't want to stay, you can leave whenever you want and you never need to see me again after tonight" I closed my eyes again to gather my thoughts and not let on to her how much her leaving would hurt me. "I don't know where to start…"

"How about at the beginning" she said. If only she knew how long ago the beginning was. I sighed and started "have you noticed anything strange about me?" I looked down at her to see that she was thinking I knew this by the crease that had been formed between her brows. I lifted my hand to it and smoothed it out with my index finger all the while she had been watching me with a curious expression. She said under her breath, not realising that I could hear her "if you're so bad then why are you being really good to me?" choosing not to reply because I wasn't sure she had been aware that I could hear her. She then replied to my earlier question "you are cold, stronge and very fast but the thing that surprised me the most was that you SCARED A BEAR how the hell!" she was getting really worked up.

"Isabella breathe" she nodded and her heart rate went down "now before I tell you this please know that you have to keep it a secret. And please down overreact I don't need a trip to the hospital because you fainted"

"Now all the things that you have noticed are right. And the issues of scaring the bear off is because I am further up the food chain then him so to speak" I knew I was stalling but I didn't want our time to come to an end.

She looked confused "I don't think I understand" I nodded at her and tried to find a way to explain my diet to her in a way that doesn't scare her.

"Well let's just say that it didn't want to become my dinner" I laughed emotionlessly. "WHAT YOU EAT BEARS! HOW?" she was starting to hyperventilate again. I raised both my hands so that they were away from her; she then stood up and walked away from me. I looked down towards my lap and put my heads in my hands. "Don't…go, at least not yet… let me tell you then… if you still want to you can… leave" I'd never had so much trouble saying a sentence before.


End file.
